Crazy School Life
by LuffYuta28
Summary: Mengisahkan tentang kehidupan sekolah di SMA Hannyoung yang penuh dengan kekonyolan, kegilaan, dan persahabatan. Baik dari para murid-muid, bahkan guru-gurunya. [Fanfiction from very-new author. Warning inside. Mind to RnR?]
1. Perkenalan

Halo~ Aku author baru, LuffYuta28. Ini FF pertamaku dan kuputuskan untuk buat screenplays. Hehe. Maaf kalau jelek. Tolong dimaklumi.

* * *

_The cast(s) belong to God, their self, and their parents._

_This story is mine (**LuffYuta28**)_

Main Cast(s) :

- Sungjae BTOB

- Sehun EXO-K

- Sanghi (OC)

- Kevin U-KISS

- Kai EXO-K

- Eunhye (OC)

**Warning** : OOC, ngga jelas, abal, typo everywhere, dll.

Note : Karena _cast_-nya banyak, ada beberapa yang cuma numpang nama. Mianhamnida (Q/\Q)

_Happy Reading_~!

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Perkenalan**

**SMA Hannyoung**

Kepala Sekolah = Doojon [Beast]

Wakil Kepala Sekolah = Eunkwang [BTOB]

**TU** =

- Jiyong [Big Bang]

- Minhyuk [BTOB]

**Guru-guru** =

- Matematika : Donghyun [Boyfriend]

- Kimia : Daesung [Big Bang]

- Fisika : Sandara [2ne1]

- Biologi : Onew [SHINee]

- Bahasa Jepang : BoA

- Bahasa China : Siwon [Super Junior]

- BK : Seungho [MBLAQ]

- Olahraga : Gikwang [Beast]

**OSIS SMA Hannyoung**

Ketua OSIS 1 = Kris [EXO-M] (**kelas 2-1**)

Ketua OSIS 2 = Suho [EXO-K] (**kelas 2-2**)

Sekretaris OSIS 1 = Woo Sanghi [OC] (**kelas 1-1**)

Sekretaris OSIS 2 = Sungjae [BTOB] (**kelas 1-1**)

Bendahara OSIS 1 = Sehun [EXO-K] (**kelas 1-1**)

Bendahara OSIS 2 = Lay [EXO-M] (**kelas 2-3**)

Anggota =

- Baekhyun [EXO-K] (**kelas 1-3**)

- Hyunseung [Beast] (**kelas 2-2**)

- Chanyeol [EXO-K] (**kelas 1-3**)

- Luhan [EXO-M] (**kelas 2-1**)

- Amber[F(x)] (**kelas 2-3**)

- Krystal [F(x)] (**kelas 1-3**)

**Genk SOSIS SMA Hannyoung**

Ketua SOSIS 1 = Soohyun [U-KISS] (**kelas 2-3**)

Ketua SOSIS 2 = Kiseop [U-KISS] (**kelas 2-3**)

Sekretaris SOSIS 1 = Kevin [U-KISS] (**kelas 1-2**)

Sekretaris SOSIS 2 = Dongho [U-KISS] (**kelas 1-2**)

Bendahara SOSIS 1 = Yoseob [Beast] (**kelas 2-2**)

Bendahara SOSIS 2 = Joon [MBLAQ] (**kelas 2-2**)

Anggota =

- Mir [MBLAQ] (**kelas 1-3**)

- Eli [U-KISS] (**kelas 2-3**)

- Han Eunhye [OC] (**kelas** **1-2**)

- Kai [EXO-K] (**kelas 1-2**)

- Hyuna [4 Minute] (**kelas 2-2**)

- Minah [Girls Day] (**kelas 1-3**)

**Ekstrakulikuler** :

- Olahraga

- Musik

- Jurnalistik, Majalah/Mading

- Fotografi

- Melukis

- Grup vokal

- dll


	2. Orientasi OSIS

**Chapter 2 : Orientasi OSIS**

Kerangka :

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Sehun, Sungjae, dan Sanghi pergi ke kantin.

Pengumuman bahwa anggota OSIS disuruh berkumpul

Sehun, Sungjae, dan Sanghi ke ruang OSIS

Ada suara ribut di ruang OSIS. Suho lagi debat (dengan kalem) dengan anggota OSIS yang ternyata Lay.

Pemberitahuan orientasi.

Semua OSIS (kecuali Kris dan Suho) merinding disko mendengarnya.

OSIS kembali ke kelas masing-masing dengan perasaan pasrah, menanti apa yang akan mereka hadapi pada orientasi.

Tidak ada yang bersuara ketika Guru Donghyun menjelaskan rumus-rumus matematika di depan kelas.

Kebanyakan dari mereka (terutama murid yang perempuan) memperhatikan pelajaran dengan serius. Eh, ralat. Maksudnya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Donghyun dengan serius. Entah itu bukti hormat dengan memerhatikan pelajaran dan gurunya sekaligus atau hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan melihat guru mereka yang masih muda dan tampan itu.

Jarum panjang pada jam menunjuk tepat di angka enam sementara jarum pendek menunjuk diantara angka sembilan dan sepuluh. Sungjae melihat jam tangan dan jam dinding kelas secara bergantian sambil menghitung mundur. Pada hitungan ke satu, bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi.

Para murid perempuan (kecuali murid yang ada di samping Sungjae, Sanghi) menghela napas kecewa. "Yah, waktu saya sudah habis. Sampai jumpa lagi, anak-anak," Donghyun menutup pelajarannya hari itu, lalu melangkah keluar kelas.

"Nah nah, ayo keluar dari kelas sumpek ini. Aku kepanasan," kata Sungjae. Sehun–yang duduk di belakang Kai–mengernyitkan kening. "Kelas kita nggak sumpek, Sungjae-_ya_. 'Kan ada ACnya. Mungkin kepalamu yang panas sampai berasap," celetuk Sehun dengan wajah polos.

Sungjar mengerucutkan bibir karena perumpamaan dan gurauannya tidak ditanggapi dengan semestinya. Di sampingnya, Sanghi berusaha menahan senyum. "Iya deh. Terserah mau ngomong apa. Aku mau ke kantin. Ikut nggak?"

"Tentu saja ikut," Sehun dan Sanghi membalas bersamaan.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan–seperti semut yang berbaris–menuju kantin.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka segera mencari meja yang nyaman, kemudian memesan makanan. Ketika sedang asyik menikmati makanan sambil bercerita, terdengar pengumuman sekaligus panggilan lewat speaker.

"Pengumuman. Dimohon kepada anggota OSIS kelas sepuluh dan sebelas untuk berkumpul di ruang OSIS. Sekali lagi. Dimohon kepada anggota OSIS kelas sepuluh dan sebelas untuk berkumpul di ruang OSIS. Terima kasih."

Murid-murid yang akan di kantin kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makan mereka yang sempat tertunda gara-gara pengumuman tadi. Sungjae, Sanghi, dan Sehun berpandangan sejenak kemudian beralih menatap makanan pesanan mereka yang baru habis setengah. Sayang sekali kalau dibuang. Tapi akan sangat memalukan jika membawa serta makanan tersebut pada pertemuan OSIS.

"Makanan kita dibawa atau tidak?" Tanya Sehun. Dengan nada enggan Sungjae menjawab, "Tidak usah."

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke ruang OSIS. Nanti kita terlambat," Sanghi menimpali.

Ketika mereka sampai di depan ruang OSIS, mereka mendengar pertengkaran di dalam. Suara pertama tampak kesal sedangkan suara yang kedua terdengar tenang. Sungjae, Sanghi, dan Sehun tahu persis siapa kedua orang yang tengah berdebat itu. Suho–wakil ketua OSIS, kelas sebelas–dan Lay–sekretaris OSIS 2, kelas sebelas.

Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan pertengkaran dua orang itu jadi mereka tidak ambil pusing. Langsung saja mereka bertiga masuk ke ruang OSIS. Ternyata hampir semua anggota OSIS sudah berada di tempat.

Hyunseung duduk di kursinya sambil memandang gugup ke arah Lay dan Suho. Tidak mengherankan. Dia memang anak yang mudah gugup juga pendiam.

Sementara itu, Luhan dan Kris sedang bercakap-cakap tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke tempat pertengkaran, meskipun Luhan sempat beberapa kali melirik ke arah Suho-Lay dengan tatapan aku-ingin-melerai-mereka-berdua.

Krystal dan Amber duduk di kursi yang ada di pojok ruangan. Dari sikap mereka, terlihat bahwa Krystal dan Amber sedang serius membicarakan sesuatu. Tapi jika dilihat dari ekspresi, kentara sekali kalau dua orang itu sedang berusaha untuk mengabaikan pertengkaran Suho-Lay.

Dan seperti biasanya, _mood maker_ OSIS–Chanyeol dan Baekhyun–belum terlihat. Dapat dipastikan mereka baru akan datang di menit-menit terakhir. Biasanya sewaktu rapat akan dimulai.

"Gimana pun alasannya, yang pasti gue nggak mau ikut! Gue udah ngerasain gimana ngerinya acara itu tahun lalu. Biar junior-junior kita yang kena tahun ini!" Setelah hening beberapa detik karena menyadari kehadiran Sungjae, Sanghi, dan Sehun, Lay kembali membentak. Suho tersenyum.

"Yixing, aku dan Kris juga akan ikut meskipun kami mengikutinya tahun lalu. Kamu juga gitu."

"Aaaarrgghhh ...! Terserah!"

Lay menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa, melipat tangan, kemudian memasang wajah kesal terbaik yang dia miliki. Suho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihatnya. Dia berbalik ke arah Sungjae, Sanghi, dan Sehun yang melongo melihat pertengkaran ajaib kedua senior mereka.

Suho bertanya, "Sudah lengkap semuanya?"

"Bisa ngitung kagak? Baekhyun sama Chanyeol belum nongol noh!"

Seruan Lay yang penuh dengan sarkasme itu membuat Suho tersenyum lagi. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Benar juga, Yixing. BaekYeol belum kelihatan."

Akhirnya, setelah ditunggu beberapa menitanggota OSIS yang paling molor itu pun datang. Chanyeol memamerkan senyum lebar, menampakkan giginya yang kinclong. Sedangkan Baekhyun nyengir sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk tanda _peace_.

"Karena kalian sudah datang, aku akan langsung memberitahu kenapa kalian disuruh kemari." Kris memulai. Suasana menjadi serius.

"Dalam rangka menguji mental juga jiwa kepemimpinan kalian, akan diadakan orientasi OSIS."

Sungjae, Sanghi, Sehun, Amber, Krystal, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol mangap. Luhan tersenyum miris, sedangkan Hyunseung menghela napas berat.

"_Sunba_e, a-apa yang akan kita lakukan waktu orientasi?" Tanya Sanghi dengan nada panik.

Krystal menambahkan, "Nggak bakal ada acara jelajah hutan gelap bin serem kan?"

Mereka berdua tentu saja ingin mendapatkan jawaban yang baik. Sayangnya ..., "Kegiatannya tidak banyak. Hanya jerit malam, menjelajah, bergadang, dan–apa lagi ya?–pokoknya yang semacam itulah."

Jawaban dari Suho itu membuat perut Sanghi dan Krystal serasa dijatuhi beton. "_Andwae_~!" Seru Krystal. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Amber.

Tanpa memedulikan reaksi Krystal, Kris melanjutkan, "Dalam acara ini, kita akan dibagi menjadi empat kelompok. Regu satu; Aku, Luhan, dan Sehun. Regu dua; Sungjae, Suho, dan Amber. Regu tiga; Sanghi, Hyunseung, dan Baekhyun. Regu empat; Krystal, Chanyeol, dan Lay."

"Kok di reguku ada cewek, Ketua? Harusnya kan laki-laki semua? Nggak enak kalau tidurnya setenda," kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Kris_ sweatdrop_. Dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, ingin rasanya Kris nepok jidat keras-keras. _Nyesel banget gue milih Chanyeol jadi OSIS. Nggak cepat tanggap nih orang_, itulah yang dia pikirkan. Tapi segera ditahannya keinginan itu agar _image_ _cool_-nya tidak hilang.

"Ya nggaklah. Tendanya cewek sama cewek, cowok sama cowok."

Chanyeol manggut-manggut, tanda mengerti.

"Ada yang mau ditanyain?" Kata Kris.

Sontak, Kai angkat tangan. "Orientasinya kapan, _Sunbae_?"

"Besok. Tepatnya jam delapan pagi. Jangan sampai terlambat lho," balas Kris. Mendengar itu, tangis jadi-jadian Krystal semakin parah. Jadilah Amber panik karena seragamnya mulai basah, entah karena air mata atau ilernya Krystal.

"Udah selesai 'kan? Gue mau balik," seru Lay tiba-tiba. Sebelum mendapat jawaban dari Kris atau Suho selaku Ketua OSIS, Lay bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meniggalkan ruangan dengan kaki dihentakkan.

"Eh, kira-kira gimana ya Orientasi besok? Apa kita bakal dikerjain habis-habisan kayak pas MOS? Ha, atau kita bakal jadi penjelajah dadakan?" Bisik Sehun ditengah-tengah sunyi yang mendadak melanda ruang OSIS.

Sungjae dan Sanghi mengangkat bahu bersamaan. "Entahlah."

Akhirnya, kesunyian di ruang OSIS pun menghilang karena suara batuk-batuk yang ternyata berasal dari Kris. "Oke, karena nggak ada lagi yang perlu disampaikan, semuanya kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Persiapkan diri dengan baik ya. Jangan lupa bawa perlengkapan yang cukup."

"Baik, Ketua!"

Dengan begitu, seluruh anggota OSIS pun membubarkan diri dan kembali ke kelas masing-masing sambil memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka saat Orientasi.


End file.
